You Belong to Me
by Trolley
Summary: Sappy songfic fluff, Race misses Mousetrap while she's away...please r&r, I hope you love it, hon!


Wee-hoo, finally, I've gotten started on the songfics ya'll applied for! And, by the luck of the draw (literally), Mousetrap and Race are up first, with the Jason Wade song, "You Belong to Me." Short song, short fic. I really hope you like it girl!! Please read and review! All of you! Thanks muchly!   
  
Yeah, yeah, I own nothing…at all…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Racetrack sprawled out on his bed in his tiny one-room apartment, which he occasionally shared with his girlfriend whom he had always called Mousetrap, for whatever reason. It had been exactly one week, three days, seven hours, and twenty-seven minutes since she had packed a suitcase, given him a passionate kiss, and climbed into a cab on a journey to "find herself." He didn't know where she had gone, for all she told him was, "I'll find out when I get there." Tears had sparkled in his deep brown eyes as he cupped her delicate chin in his small hand and with a crooked grin pleaded, "Just don't forget about me, huh?"  
  
~*~  
  
See the pyramids along the Nile  
  
Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle  
  
Just remember darlin all the while,  
  
You belong to me.  
  
~*~  
  
Whatever "finding oneself" meant, Race hadn't the slightest. He had always been pretty happy with his life. He and Mouse had met one day when their paper routes crossed paths at the age of nine. The two smart-alecs hit it off immediately, exchanging benign insults and trying to knock each other off their bikes. They grew up together, finally realizing their deeper feelings for each other during an exciting day at the horseraces. Mouse had never minded her boyfriend's gambling addiction, and even indulged herself every now and then.  
  
Race sighed as he replayed her words over in his head. "I need a little space," "I want some fresh air," "I've always wanted to see the world!" Then he had said the inevitable, "Well, why can't we see it together?" That's when the "finding herself" came into play.   
  
"Race you know I love you, but you've gotta understand! I need to do this, for me…for us."  
  
He had nodded with a small frown, trying his hardest to understand. He pulled her into him and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I love you Mouse…you remember dat, eh?" He wiped a tear from her pale cheek as it fell from a golden brown eye, pulling her back for one more hug before sending his love off into the mysterious abyss of the unassuming taxi. "I sure am gonna miss you…"  
  
~*~  
  
And I'll be so alone without you,  
  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too.  
  
~*~  
  
Race wondered what she was doing right now, wondered if she thought of him as much as his mind dwelt on her. She had promised to buy him something from everywhere she stopped, then laughed at him as he feigned child-like excitement. He smiled, picturing her beautiful image in his mind, in his arms. He envisaged the feeling of her small body wrapped protectively in his arms and wished helplessly for her soon return. Racetrack never would have imagined himself becoming so attached to any one person, nevertheless he pined for her soon return.  
  
~*~  
  
See the market place in old Algiers  
  
Send me photographs and souveniers,  
  
Just remember when a dream appears,  
  
You belong to me.  
  
~*~  
  
Then a thin, yet persistent thought hit him. What if she met someone? Some rich, handsome muckity-muck that this poor, pathetic college dropout could never live up to? Race's brow furrowed in worry, then softened a bit as he abashed this thought for the sheer insanity of it all. Mouse loved him, right? Of course she did…she was his, and he hers…forever. Right? She would soon return home, weary and willing to let Race hold her for hours, telling him of her travels and adventures.   
  
~*~  
  
Fly the ocean in a silver plane,  
  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain.  
  
Just remember til you're home again  
  
You belong to me.  
  
~*~  
  
However, the infamous "what if" still niggled the back of his mind…what if, in finding herself, she found someone else? Race shook his head and bit back a tear. No. Not Mousetrap. That wouldn't happen.   
  
~*~  
  
Oh I'll be so alone without you,  
  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too.  
  
~*~  
  
He picked up the phone and called his best friend, Kid Blink, to see about organizing a poker game that night to get his mind off things, when he heard a light rap at the door. "Hang on a sec, buddy." He put the phone down and walked over to the door, undoing the latch and turning the knob, expecting the UPS man, one of his friends (probably drunk), or even his mother. Anything but the sight that greeted him. "Oh baby, come here…" He wrapped Mouse in his arms, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around before setting her down and planting a passionate kiss on her familiar, beautiful lips.  
  
"I missed you so much…"  
  
~*~  
  
Just remember til you're home again  
  
You belong to me.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
